


Keep Your Friends Close... (ORIGINAL POST - LINK TO NEW IN CHAPTER 2)

by CynimonRoll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Poor Newt honestly never become my favourite character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynimonRoll/pseuds/CynimonRoll
Summary: In the station at the end of the film, what if Credence had just run instead of unleashing the obscurus to stop Graves hurting Newt? What if Tina hadn't gone straight down to help Newt because she was so focused on stopping Credence from slipping away again? What if What if the Aurors hadn't arrived so soon? What if the obscurus from Newt's case hadn't been put back there? After loosing Credence, Graves turns on the one person he knows will have a chance of finding him again.





	1. 1

Newt winced as his worn boots squeaked familiarly against the polished brick beneath his feet. He paused slightly, hunching his shoulders and rocking back onto his heels - a nervous habit picked up in his days of sneaking through the Hogwarts halls at night - the old feeling of adrenaline shooting through his body. He hovered for a moment longer, feeling the low thrum of energy from somewhere in the distance set his hair on end, his stifled breath materialising before him in small puffs of cloud.

As he reached the bottom of the steps he had to stop again at the beautiful sight before him. The whole of the ceiling above him was in a haze of black sand, tendrils of what looked like smoke winding and dancing through the open space. This was nothing like the obscurus he'd dealt with before.

That had been a cold, dark void - only focused on destruction. It was a parasite that had killed a poor, broken child, because that was all it existed to do. To take and destroy. But this - this was oddly beautiful. It was less obscurus and more... Credence. True, Newt hadn't really had a chance to speak to him face to face, he only knew him from a few brief sightings and Tina's memories, but he could just tell.

"Credence?"

His voice, soft as always despite wavering slightly, cut through the empty tube station, breaking the stillness of the moment as it echoed along the tracks.

"It is Credence... isn't it?"

The blackness above seemed to curl in on itself at the sound, moving down the walls till it was as small as it could possibly be, hidden as well as it was able in an alcove at the far side of the tracks. The sight was heartbreaking. He'd seen this behaviour far to often in the creatures he loved so dearly. Being unused to kindness from other humans they tended to either retreat or lash out when he first approached them. He took no offence in it, even when left nursing various wounds in the relative safety of his case - whether scratches, burns, cuts - or something entirely foreign he then spent desperate hours working to cure. He was well aware that Credence too was unused to human kindness, and Newt was all to sympathetic. He took another cautious step forward, again feeling the raw energy tingling in the air and feeling a electric chill run down his spine.

"I knew someone just like you Credence"

Newt hopped gently onto the tracks, taking a deep breath as he got close enough to see the human form curled within the mass of shadow. 

"A girl - a young girl - who had been imprisoned. She had been locked away, and she had been punished for her magic."

As he got closer he made sure to step off the sleepers and walk along the track ballast, allowing the stone to crunch loudly beneath his feet, knowing how unpleasant it was to feel crept up on when you were feeling vulnerable, stopping before he was close enough to be invading Credence's boundaries. He dropped down to his hunkers, attempting to see the boy under the obscurus, stretching out his hand as he spoke. 

"Credence ca-" he tilted his head to the side quickly trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall as he spoke.

"Credence can I come over to you?"

With a loud whoosh of energy the obscurus swelled in size before launching itself back into Credence, seeming to be absorbed back into his body, which was now sobbing and shaking, his eyes pressed firmly into his knees.

Newt felt the tension he hadn't even fully been aware of leave his chest as he let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding at the sight of the boy in front of him, seeming to be at least physically unharmed.

"Can I come over?"

At the small nod he received a small smile crossed his face as he jumped back up to his feet. He had only made it a couple of steps forward when he was hit in the chest by a bolt of blue, being shot back through the air several feet. Even through the pain and shock, the adrenaline hit and he was straight back upright, running towards Credence with his wand drawn, alert to any sign of where the attack came from.

"Credence move now!" 

Newt was bitterly thankful in that moment for the boys honed reflexes and immediate compliance to following instructions, and he watched the boy jump to his feet and scramble backwards, just as the familiar red flash of a stunner hit where Credence had just been curled up.

"Grab my hand I need to get you ou-"

Newt's word were cut off with a sharp yell as he was once again launched backwards, this time loosing grip of his wand as he made contact with the track, this time his arm taking the brunt of the force. He had just registered the unnatural crack of his harm hitting the metal track and Credence running up the steps he had just come down, when Graves finally stalked into his eye-line, wand raised. Seeing was wand a few meters down the track he made a desperate dive for it, as Graves simply flicking his wand absentmindedly. There was a churn of metal against metal and Newt barely had the time to register that he was on his back again when the tracks around him were ripped from the ground, weaving together and tightening like rope around his wrists.

Satisfied that Newt was no longer going to be an interference, Graves turned and was soon up the steps and out of sight. Knowing there was nothing that could be done while unarmed, Newt frantically pulled on his wrists hoping that his wand would be close enough that he could kick it closer, not realising his mistake until the pain shot through his arm like a knife. Squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, he took a moment to catch his breath. He was well accustomed to broken bones of course - in his line of work they could hardly be avoided - but they were still unpleasant. 

Opening his eyes again, he was just about make another grab for his wand when his whole body convulsed with pure agony. He did not even have time to register what was happening when it hit again, this time being aware of the blue electricity enveloping his body. The fifth time it his he was aware of Graves standing over him, screaming something that he could not hear. 

By the 20th time he had lost track, until he heard the faint pops of apparition, someone grabbing the back of his neck, and the sound of wind through the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Me again! So I finally got my new laptop and I'm not writing on my phone anymore, so at the link below is the new (and hopefully improved) 'With Friends Like These'.

I wasn't sure whether to just post over my original chapter here, but it's my first post, and while I will delete this first draft later, all of the comments I get here mean so much to me and inspired me to keep going so I'm leaving it here for now - and also I'm curious to see them side by side and see if I actually did improve anything!

But anyway out of _actual_ writing I ramble a LOT so I'm gonna spare you all from that and leave you with chapter 1 AGAIN!

I hope you enjoy, because chapter 2 will be out very soon...

 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/8686333/chapters/19913287>

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for getting this far - I was super nervous about posting this since this is my first fic, and I'm planning on making it a long one, but hopefully you enjoyed it?
> 
> I know there are some mistakes, but I don't have word rn which is what I usually write on and I'm autistic (just like Newt oops no backsies), so I really struggle to process grammar and spelling without my usual font. BUT everything will be back up and running soon, and hopefully you'll be here for the next chapter. Thank you!


End file.
